


Pudding

by outlawserenade



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawserenade/pseuds/outlawserenade
Summary: They have seen the horror the city could give to her innocent citizens, and many unsuspecting, naïve visitors. They have felt the horror, pain, madness, agony, and defeat that the city is known to dispense with glee.





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thank you all who'd sent kudos!

Gotham was, somewhat being cooperatively calm in the past few nights. As Tim and Jason sat on top of the Wayne Tower, watching, listening to the heartbeat and sighs of the city, waiting for the inevitable. Because Gotham does not come to life in a predictable schedule: the goons past midnight, the crazies thereafter... Whoever came first would take on Gotham's innocent like nobody else mattered. The evils within her soul would strike with abandon, orphaning children, ruining lives, shattering souls.

Jason knew this all too well. He was born here, somewhere right there at the old Gotham General. The hospital has been damaged, rebuilt, re-damaged, and rebuilt so many times in the course of the 21 years of Jason's lifetime - only those older than he would still remember its original place 20+ years ago. Older still, than 50, if they could still remember where the actual, original building that was built by Alan Wayne was located.

Tonight, albeit seemingly calm, promised a lot of sentiments. Drama, tragedy, comedy -- as Gotham is wont to do. Jason knew it. Tim knew it. They have been patrolling Gotham's skylines for nearly half their respective lives. They have seen the horror the city could give to her innocent citizens, and many unsuspecting, naïve visitors. They have felt the horror, pain, madness, agony, and defeat that the city is known to dispense with glee.

And _those_ reasons are the reasons why Jason and Tim - Red Hood and Red Robin, respectively - are perched on the roof of the 80+ storeys building. They need to be able to move fast toward any sign of distress. If anything else, to prevent yet another innocent and unsuspecting inhabitants of Gotham from horror, madness, agony, and defeat. 

Tim scrunched his nose as Jason handed him the small box. "Pudding?" and cringed visibly; the term kind of reminded them of a certain crazy individual's crazy love/obsession with a certain crazy clown a little too much.

Jason cringed, too. "Yeeeah, if I can call this something else, I probably would have. But that's what it is."

"Panna cotta in a cup?" Tim tried, studying the jiggly substance inside the cups. "Jelly cups? Custard?"

"it has no eggs. So no. Blancmange could work, though. And they’re not jellies."

"Fine, blancmange it is." Tim scoffed, accepting the bite-sized cups of pudding.

A group of people started gathering on the roof of one of the buildings across their perch. Jason studied them intently. Anything, really, anything could happen in Gotham. And a gathering of more than two people on a roof top after midnight - especially of the non-mask-wearing kind - tend to not bode well.

Suddenly, Tim gripped his bicep. Hard. Jason was focused so much on the group of people on the other building, his hand reflexively clutched his gun's handle and un-holster it. His nerves screaming an alert as Tim gasped loudly.

"What? Where? Who? When?" he growled, eyes scanning the areas around them..

"Jason..." Tim squawked.

Noting that nothing moved except for the people across the street, Jason turned his head to look at him questioningly.

Tim's mouth was chewing. "This." he paused and swallowed. And picked up another one of the tiny, shot-glass-sized cups of pudding; and popped it into his mouth. More chewing. Swallowing. "is so, so, so, so delish..." he moaned.

Jason death-glared him.

"What the hell." he growled.

Tim blinked under his mask. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You've just..." Jason pointed to the grip on his arm. "I thought..." he waved with his gun.

Tim blinked again. "What?"

Jason sighed dejectedly. "Next time, Timmers, if I give you something you've never tried before, remind me not to give it to you while we're in a stake out."

And Jason settled back against the gargoyle, Tim leaned on his arm, one hand still busy popping puddings into his mouth. "I think I'm gonna have a sugar high, soon. Think there'll be some drama, soon-ish? Maybe those goons across the street?"

"I pity the goons that have to face you on sugar high..." Jason grumbled, pressing his nose onto Tim's hair. Tim just hummed contentedly.

Gotham, for all of her viciousness and meanness, she has her moments. And this one is definitely one of it.


End file.
